Panyrrhia
This is for the fanfiction on Wattpad that I am currently working on (Link for the first book: https://www.wattpad.com/story/160521612-panyrrhia-a-continental-war-a-wings-of-fire ). This page belongs to Miracle888 Side note: If you want to know more about a specific character that is not one of the main characters or Rumourspreader, comment or message me and I will make a page for that character. Not anyone else because these are ''my'' OCs. And, this will be updated after each book comes out, and we figure out new things. Setting This takes place 15ish years after the canon series. Panyrrhia is the continent Pyrrhia and Pantala formed after they collided. Map: for drawing this!]] Towns/Groups Possibility: Possibility is still here though a little destroyed. Somehow, it has managed to hold it's own even if there's a war. It is as chaotic as before and is only a bit demolished. Like Sanctuary, it is a safeish place for the ones that want to keep out of the war(currently). Sanctuary: Sanctuary has become an actual sanctuary like Possibility for dragons and animals alike. Many scavengers and dragons live here. The Pyrrhian dragons and the Pantalan dragons agreed for a truce every year, and they meet in Sanctuary for arguing and debate about why they should win and trying to get the other side to forfeit. The Talons of Peace/Hope: Formerly known as the Talons of Peace, they changed their name and called it the Talons of Hope. They hope for a better place in the world. They are recruiting dragons to join them and fight for peace. If they find a dragon that doesn't want to fight, they send them to Sanctuary or Possibility immediately. Monarchs Queen Coral: Coral is still the queen of the SeaWings and is fighting fiercely. She keeps diaries of her daily life, ready for her autobiography. Dragons hope she won't become evil and start killing her allies. Like the other queens, Coral has been cursed by Rumourspreader. Queen Nightfall: Before the war, the Pyrrhian dragons decided there should be a queen for the NightWings. The NightWings and Glory elected Nightfall. Nightfall has done her best to keep her kingdom in order, but there is no time for training. Nightfall is also cursed. Queen Glory: Glory, the queen of the RainWings, was one of the Dragonets of Destiny. No one could believe it when she started killing suspicious, but probably innocent Pantalan dragons that were living in the Rainforest. The cause for her craziness is Rumourspreader. Queen Ruby: Ruby, who once was one of the least grumpy SkyWings, has become odd. She has no time for love, not even for Cliff, and is too busy to care about minor problems. Her weirdness is caused by Rumourspreader, the crazy NightWing animus. Queen Thorn: Thorn is evil. She was the first queen Rumourspreader visited. He had his power at full then so he enchanted her more. Thorn has a reason to hate anything now. The SandWings had no idea what was happening, and they didn't have time to figure it out before Rumourspreader enchanted them too. Queen Moorhen: Moorhen was the last queen Rumourspreader visited. He thought she was the weakest and the easiest to manipulate, so he went for her last. She was only affected enough to want the war to keep going on. Queen Snowfall: Snowfall is practically hated. Every dragon seems to hate her now. No one knows why. The neutral dragons(A.K.A. the unenchanted dragons) think it's because Rumourspreader hates IceWings and wants everyone to hate their queen. Queen Hazel: Hazel was made queen after her mother, Queen Sequoia, stepped down. Her intelligence was a benefit to the LeafWings after Queen Wasp was defeated. She helped with the effort of rebuilding and replanting. Now, Hazel is ruthless, a bloodthirsty queen. Queen Regal: Regal is a Flamesilk that always wanted to escape Wasp Hive. Her natural determinedness and courage made her an obvious queen for the SilkWings. But during the war, her determinedness and courage are being used for bad as she is brainwashed. Queen Jewel: Formerly known as Lady Jewel, she became Queen after her mother, Queen Scarab, died. Scarab was queen for a short time but abruptly died of sickness. Jewel stepped up and ruled the new Hive Kingdom with peace and prosperity. When Rumourspreader came, she became brainwashed and now rules her kingdom with harshness. Prophecy Ten shall rise to bring the light, Ten shall prevail and stop the fight. Each of the tribes must unite. Too much fire, too much sight. The youngest princess of the earth, A Flamesilk of the highest birth. And bring aglow to the day, A dragon which plants obey. A SeaWing with an animus curse, And if subsides they are adverse. A SandWing from the scorpion den, A HiveWing that is disappointing again and again. An IceWing born first to the ranking wall. A RainWing born on a tree so tall. A destiny that will rise with all, For they will listen for the call. The solution for the war, Lies deep inside all the gore. The lost loves must reunite, For the Dragonets to end the fight. A NightWing betrayer starts it all, A NightWing ally ends the brawl. Main Characters Protagonists Princess Delta: Delta is the youngest princess of the earth ''that is mentioned in the prophecy. Triton: His line is ''A seawing with an animus curse, And if subsides they are adverse. Oracle: She is the mentioned Too much sight ''in ''Too much fire, too much sight. Char: Char has the line after Oracle, too much fire is him as he is a firescales. Princess Cecropia: A Flamesilk of the highest birth is Cecropia because she is a princess who is also a flamesilk. Eucalyptus: And bring aglow to the day, A dragon which plants obey. ''She has the rare power of Leafspeak. She is a leafwing. Jackal: His line is ''A SandWing from the scorpion den, ''As Jackal was born and raised in the scorpion den. Kermes: Kermes has been disappointing his whole life. Once, his parents forgot about him and starved him for one day. His line is very obvious: ''A HiveWing that is disappointing again and again. Polar: As soon as Polar was born, he was put on the very top of the ranking wall. He showed great icewing skills, so is it safe enough to say that his line is: An IceWing born first on the ranking wall. Paradise: Paradise is known as the enthusiastic, optimistic RainWing everyone knows. Her line is A RainWing born on a tree so tall. Antagonist(s) Rumourspreader: Rumourspreader, the NightWing animus, has gone crazy. He wasn't like this all the time, but he used up too much of his magic and became homicidal. Darkling: Darkling could be considered a villain, but she was under Rumourspreader's spell. Still, she helped Rumourspreader a lot and almost convinced him to give her animus powers. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)